and two shall meet
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: complete! Michelle Manson always knew she was different, she just didn't know how much, until she gets to high school, then all hades will break loose. oh, i changed my penname
1. last day

Chapter one

" Now I know, this is a tough time for you all. I just want you to know I'm here for-" Mr. Louis, the health teacher at Fairfield Middle School was interrupted by a small noise. He began looking around the room. Only to find, lo and behold, Michelle Manson was asleep, again. He grabbed a stack of health books and held them over her desk. He dropped them, making the girl snap awake.

" Stop the Jell-O!" she shouted. Her lavender eyes scanned the classroom. " This isn't my bedroom."

" No, it's 7th period health. Miss Manson, you need to get at least, the recommended amount of sleep. Eight hours a night."

" What are you talking about? I sleep for at least nine hours a night!" Michelle said covering a yawn. Mr. Louis closed his eyes. Michelle was his most rebellious student hands down along with her friends, Lindsey and Alexander. Ever since the first day of school, now it was the last and she was still giving him problems. Before he could say anything else the door opened, the principal walked in.

" Students. I have a very exciting announcement. They finally finished building the new high school. Everything's getting rearranged. You will get a letter in the mail telling you what school you're attending next year, so, good luck." Then the bell rang and everyone ran out, Miss Manson leading the pack.

" Will she be going to a different school?" he asked.

" I hope so." The two staff member laughed and high fived each other.

Kaitlyn Fenton was writing furiously in her notebook. Trying to capture everything her teacher said. Katie was the model student. She was smart and sporty. She brushed a piece of raven black hair out of her face. It had fallen out of her ponytail. Her best friend, Amanda, leaned over.

" Hey, I missed what he said about the war." Kaitlyn smiled.

" I'll let you borrow my notes." Amanda nodded. The bell rang, signaling the end of 6th period. The two friends walked toward 7th period algebra, and were met by Kevin Samuels, their other friend.

" Ahh… Katie my dear. How have you been?" Kaitlyn giggled

" I've been fine."

" And my Mandy-bear?"

"Mandy-bear is great. " they laughed and went into class. They headed for the front.

Their teacher was halfway through with his lecture when someone knocked. The principal walked in.

" Class, I have good news, they finally finished building the new high school. So don't be surprised if you don't end up in Casper High, it's divided by area, not grades. So don't feel bad." Then the bell rang. The kids hurried out. Except Katie, Mandy and Kevin, they took their time.

" I hope we still have them." The teacher said.

" Me too."


	2. first day

Chapter two

" Michelle! Wake up!" Michelle slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed. It read 7 o'clock. She groaned. It was the first day of school already. She was being shipped off to the new school. Casperfeild. How lame is that? They couldn't agree so they compromised. Summer went by too fast. Her summer of sleeping till noon, eating junk at ungodly hours of the night, hanging around the house in her pj's, and going to the mall with Linds and Alex. She dragged her self out of bed and changed into a black stretch Hard Rock San Francisco tank and her dark jeans. She slipped on socks and black eight-button hole Doc Martens. Then she dragged a brush through her mid-back length raven black hair and ran her Con-Air pro color accents (you know, the hair color thing) leaving thick blue and red streaks. Then she straightened it and gelled it. (Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I just took you through my best friend's morning routine.) Then she went downstairs to join her mother at the breakfast table.

" On of these days your hair will fall out." Samantha told her 14-year-old daughter.

" Yeah, then you'll have to pay for hair plugs, so I have more hair to kill off." Michelle said pouring a bowl of Fruit Loops.

* * *

" Katie time to get up." Kaitlyn got up, excited. It was the first day of school, and she was going to the new one. She got up and changed into a light blue polo shirt and a short khaki skirt. She brushed out her hair and pulled two perfectly even chunks out of each side by her forehead on pulled them down tightly banding them together at the nape of her neck then gathered all her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She put on a touch of clear lip-gloss and went out to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

Her dad came out of his bedroom right when she finished.

"Mmm… bacon. Katie you spoil me."

" Don't get used to it. Your diet will change after you go to the doctor today." She said smiling. Danny Fenton's smile faded. He hated lying to his daughter, and that's what he was doing. He was actually going to meet with his ex-wife, Sam, to update each other on the twins. Little did they know, the girls were soon to be going to the same school. Sam also didn't know that Danny still loved her. He never wanted to divorce, things just got confusing. Sam was independent and headstrong. He just wanted her to understand that he was the man of the family. Then there was another issue with the twins.

" Daddy, did you hear me? I have to go now."

" Okay honey. Have a great day."

* * *

Michelle walked into the school and could actually feel the eyes on her. She had multi-colored hair for crying out loud. She expected stares. She walked to the middle of the front lobby to wait for her friends.

" Shelly!" she turned.

" Linds!" she cried. The friends hadn't seen each other for a month, Michelle was in San Francisco, Linds was in Florida, and Alex was in Chicago, they all were wearing Hard Rock shirts.

" Wow! Is this little Shell?" Alex asked taking her hand and spinning her around.

" I know, I can hardly believe it myself." The friends laughed.

" Good news, I convinced the principal to let us skip 5th period and practice our song, since we're playing at the assembly." Alex said. Michelle played Keyboard, Alex on guitar and Linds on drums. All did vocals. They split up to find their lockers.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked in, only to be bombarded with questions from Mandy and Kevin.

" How was your summer?"

" Were the kids awful?"

" Did you threaten to strangle any of them."?

" Great, yes, no." Kaitlyn said smiling. She had volunteered at a day camp while the other two went on vacations. Mandy laughed.

" You look great! Is that a new shirt?" she asked circling the girl.

" Yes. I bought it yesterday. You like?"

" Yes, I do." Mandy said. Kevin was staring at the back of someone's head. The girls turned to see. The head had red, blue and black hair.

" That's weird. I hate when people dye their hair. They were meant to have the hair they have." (No offense to people that dye their hair, I have the conair thing and use it, my sister, Lindy, hates that and it sounds preppy to me, no offense to people against it.)

" I've got to go." Mandy said.

" Me too, have to find my locker and first class." Kaitlyn agreed.

" See you later." Kevin finished and they all went to class.

* * *

A/N there! Chapter two! Yay!

Aangxkatarafan1214 – yeah, the last chapter was confusing; it was more of a prologue. Sorry. This chapter should help, and the next, I think. I've started it though.

Cutieanimelover – thanks! That's nice!

Spoiler :

"you're right, we don't look alike. You look like a joke."

" better to be a joke than a teacher's pet. People like jokes."


	3. and the two meet

Chapter 3

Michelle's first class was gym; it was also Kaitlyn's (dun dun dun!) Michelle walked into the locker room with Linds right by her side. The two girls walked to the back of the locker room to claim their lockers. Kaitlyn and Amanda walked around to find lockers. They saw the back of Michelle's head. Linds noticed Kaitlyn, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

" Linds, it's not really that impressive." Michelle said, thinking her story was the cause of the reaction. Linds pointed. Michelle turned, facing the back of Kaitlyn's head. This time it was Amanda who saw it. Kaitlyn turned, facing Michelle. Kaitlyn let out a little scream. Michelle looked confused.

" What?" she asked Linds.

" Don't you see it?"

" See what? Ponytail? Or the locker behind her?" the other three girls looked at her like she was crazy.

" Why does everyone look at me like that?" she cried exasperated.

" Whatever. Shell, that girl looks exactly like you!" Linds said.

" No she doesn't, my hair's longer, it has colored streaks, and we're dressed differently. There's a load of differences." Michelle said.

" That's not what I mean doof." Linds said. Michelle rolled her eyes. Then stuck out her hand.

" Michelle Manson."

" Kaitlyn Fenton, you're right, we don't look alike. You look like a joke." Michelle's jaw dropped. She smirked.

" Better to be a joke than a teacher's pet. People like jokes." Michelle said crossing her arms over her chest.

" Michelle!" Linds cried.

" Kaitlyn!" Amanda cried. The two raven haired girls glared at each other for another two or three minutes and turned away.

" Freak." Kaitlyn muttered.

" Prep." Michelle shouted. The rest of the girls in the locker room turned to stare.

* * *

" Can you believe her? Calling me a joke! I'm not the one in a polo shirt! And the clean crisp khaki's! Give me a break!" Michelle was ranting to Linds.

" Well you weren't exactly 'Miss Manners' your self."

" Have I ever been?" Michelle asked grabbing her shirt; it fell out of her hands. She looked at it, confused. She bent down to pick it up. She couldn't pick it up. She looked at her hand, and then screamed.

* * *

" She is such a jerk! I'm not a teacher's pet! She's the one with red and blue hair! I shouldn't even be talking to her!" Kaitlyn said to Amanda.

" I've never seen like this Kate, it's kinda scary."

" Scary? I'm scary? No, that freak is scary." Kaitlyn informed her friend, trying to pick up her shorts. She sighed angrily as she dropped them, and then looked at her hand, screaming at the same time as Michelle.

* * *

When Michelle woke up she was in a bed. She looked around and realized she was in the infirmary. Kaitlyn was in the bed next to her. She remembered why she freaked, though she couldn't figure out when she passed out, then looked at her arm, a while before it had been completely see trough. Now it was solid again. She continued to stare at it until she heard Kaitlyn wake up.

" What's going on?" she asked. " Where am I?"

" The infirmary." A lady in a white nurse's uniform said. " This is the first time I've had twins in my office at the same time."

" We're not twins." The girls said in unison.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Sisters."

" We're not related." They said. Then Kaitlyn's eyes widened and she looked at her arms wildly. Then sighed in relief.

" Why are we here?" she asked.

" Well, you both screamed, and passed out in the locker room. Your parents have been called, they're coming." Then, as if on cue, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson busted through the door. Then they saw each other.

" Danny?"

" Sam?" they turned to see the confused girls in the cots.

" Oh my god."

* * *

A/N well, I know it was short, I would have liked for it to be longer, but the next chapter is going to be about explanations. I'm going to try and get chapter four up today, tomorrow at the latest.

Cutieanimelover – yeah, my mom wanted twins, no such luck, all she got was five single births. Izzy (the friend) love coloring her hair. Our middle school wouldn't allow permanent non-natural dyes, but our high school does. She's going to dye her hair red. Congrats. I'm not that great in science either.

AangXKatarafan1214 – I tried to make it longer. I swear, but I figured a separate chapter for the explanations would be better. I didn't realize it was like that until I re-watched that movie and it kinda is, hmm… that's fine, I came up with the idea!


	4. holy crap

yYay! My forth chapter! I'm working hard. I just want to say, I got 39 hits, and 4 reviews as of now, either that means ya'll hate it, or ain't reviewing' come on! Review!

Chapter 4

" Mom, what's going on?" Michelle asked.

" Nurse, I'm going to take Michelle home." Sam said.

" I'm taking Kaitlyn." Danny said. They took the girls out of the infirmary and they went to Sam's car.

" Daddy, what's going on?"

" Just get in the car honey, we'll get ice cream and explain."

" Yeah Michelle, doesn't ice cream sound good?" Sam asked her daughter.

" Why do you automatically assume that ice cream will solve everything?" Michelle asked.

" Cause it does." Sam and Danny said. Michelle was already in the car. Kaitlyn looked skeptical. Then the adults got in and she slipped in beside Michelle, but still as far away as possible. Sam looked back at the girls and felt a little heart broken, they were sisters, twins, and couldn't stand each other. Not that they knew they were twins, but, whatever.

They drove to Russell Stover's and got ice cream. They were sitting outside the shop when Michelle brought up the question on everyone's mind.

" What's going on?"

" This is going to be confusing. Kaitlyn, Michelle, first I want to say, you are sisters, in fact, you're twins." Both girls glared at each other.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Kaitlyn asked.

" It all started 14 years ago. About three days after you two were born. You were in your cribs sleeping, for once. Danny was out, working. I was at home, watching television in the next room." Sam began.

" Then I came home and Sam began yelling, about how late I was and all this other stuff." Danny continued, Sam glared at him.

" I was mad because I had things to do that I could do with two babies." She said

" Hello, off subject." Michelle said.

" Anyways, while we were fighting, we heard a crash come form your bed room. We ran in and found skulker, holding Michelle, and was about to take Kaitlyn.

" Whose skulker?" Kaitlyn asked.

" We'll tell you later. Anyway, Danny attacked him. I grabbed you two. For the record, Michelle, when someone is trying to save you from danger, do not scream and try to wiggle away. Anyways, Danny asked what skulker wanted with you. He told us about a prophecy. About two part ghosts. And them winning the war between good and evil."

" And what does that have to do with us?" Michelle asked.

" Girls, I'm half ghost. That makes each of you part ghost. We figured, as long as you were apart, you'd be safe."

" Mmmhhhmmmm… you've lost it." Michelle said. Kaitlyn looked frightened.

" That's what caused me to pass out, my arm disappeared. I couldn't pick up my gym shorts."

" Oh please, you were probley just imagining things."

" Am I also imagining that you have no left arm?" Michelle looked at her arm.

" Damn." She said, shaking out her hand until her arm reappeared. Danny looked amused.

" A lot less freaked than when it happened to me." He said. Michelle rolled her eyes.

" Now what?" Kaitlyn asked. " Are we going to go back to life as it was? Is someone going to move? What?"

" Well honey, I think we should- oof!" he suddenly passed out, then a big silver guy appeared.

" Skulker!" Sam cried. " Girls run!" she threw Kaitlyn the car keys. The girls looked at each other unsure of what to do. Skulker used a weird device to electrocute Danny.

" No more powers, for now." Then he threw Sam across the parking lot, that when the girls realized what was going on and jumped up and ran to the car.

" You drive!" Kaitlyn said throwing the keys to Michelle.

" Me? Why?"

" I'm too panicked."

" Oh, and I'm in my happy la la land." Michelle said sarcastically, but got in the driver's seat anyways. She put the key in and turned on the ignition. She pushed down the gas pedal and drove off.

* * *

Lucky for both girls, Sam had been teaching Michelle how to drive and she managed to get them to the Manson house. They jumped out of the car, ran into the house, locking the door behind them. Kaitlyn paced back and forth, hyperventilating. Michelle was leaning against the door, trying to figure out what to do next.

" Would you stop that?" she screamed at Kaitlyn.

" There's no need to yell." Kaitlyn said stopping.

" Really? Our parents were attacked by a giant… thing, you're having a mini spaz attack in my living room, and biggest of all, mom let me drive on my own. What about this is not a cause for yelling?" Michelle asked screaming the last sentence.

" Well, sitting here will accomplish nothing."

" We aren't sitting."

" Well nice to see you still have your biting wit." Kaitlyn said. Michelle stood up and walked to the kitchen. Then sat in one of the chairs.

" What are we going to do?" she moaned into her hands. " We turn invisible, and we fight, each other. We can't even control the invisibility. Face it Katie, we are going to die."

" Aren't you the positive one?" Kaitlyn said sitting next to Michelle. Trying to come up with a plan. She figured Michelle wouldn't be much help. Then it hit her.

" I've got a plan!"

* * *

A/N there, I have it! I might not update until Saturday, I have to come up with Kaitlyn's plan. So, yeah.

Cutieanimelover – you know what's going to happen? If you mean in the story, then you're way ahead of me. I had a plan, but I had a shelf of books fall on my head and I forgot. But the books hitting me was funny. They caught it on tape!

Oh, and as of now, it's 112 hits, five reviews.


	5. the plan and getting prepared

Yay! I got more reviews! I feel loved, I'm sorry I didn't get this out earlier, I meant to but, things happened, my grandma took me around town yesterday, I spent the night at her house, tonight I'm spending the night at her friend's mansion. I'll get this up as soon as possible!

Chapter 5

" What's your plan?" Michelle asked.

" First, we have to figure out how to work the ghost power things. Then we use you as bait to-"

" Whoa, wait, why me?"

" Cause I came up with the plan."

" You're the fastest runner." Michelle said.

" How do you know?" Kaitlyn asked.

" I don't run." Michelle said. Kaitlyn glared at her.

" Fine, I'll be the bait, any hoo, we get skulker to take me and you follow us to where he's keeping Sam and dad. Then you hide, when he leaves you set us free, dad gets his powers back, we kick silver butt, go home, and this is a long sentence." Michelle stared at the girl that was supposedly her twin sister. They looked alike, but they acted nothing alike.

" How do you suggest we beat skulker if Danny doesn't have his powers back?" she asked crossing her arms. Kaitlyn thought for a minute.

" My grandparents! They're ghost hunters and have loads of weapons in their basement!"

" Unfortunately, we don't have the weapons."

" Lets get them from my grandparents."

" And what will we say? 'hi! You don't know me, but I'm your granddaughter's long lost twin sister. A ghost bound and determined to capture and kill us kidnapped our parents. May we please borrow a few weapons of mass destruction?'" Kaitlyn glared at Michelle.

" We can sneak it."

" Yeah, and leave with more bulges than we started with?"

" Could you at least try and be helpful?"

" But that would defeat the purpose of being me." Michelle said smirking. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and went to what she thought was Michelle's room. It had a deep purple on the walls, dark red carpet, dark turquoise bedding, and the furniture was painted in all three of those colors. It seemed kind of dreary. It was also a mess. Kaitlyn began digging.

" What are you looking for?" Michelle asked going to her vanity to brush her hair and pull it into a ponytail.

" A back pack." Kaitlyn said.

" Try the pile in the corner." Michelle said tying her hair in a schrunchie. Kaitlyn dug through the pile and found a black and green backpack. She brushed a piece of…something off of it and stood back up.

" Why do you need a back pack?" Michelle asked.

" To put the weapons in, duh." Kaitlyn said rolling her blue eyes.

" Duh." Michelle said, mocking Kaitlyn by rolling her lavender eyes. They glared at each other a moment before Michelle burst out laughing. Kaitlyn looked at her like she was crazy.

" Again with the look!" Michelle said sitting on her bed, she thrust her hand under the cover and pulled out a small puff of fur. It unrolled into a ferret.

" Kitty, meet Killer, my evil watch ferret." Michelle said then hugged the ferret close to her.

" Does it bite?" Kaitlyn asked. " And don't call me kitty."

" Killer is the sweetest animal in the world, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And to bad, I'm going to call you Kitty."

" Fine then I'll call you Micky."

" Interesting, never thought of it." Michelle said putting the ferret down. " See ya Killer." She said walking to the door.

" Well let's go. We need those weapons." Kaitlyn said they walked out the door. Michelle grabbed the car keys. Kaitlyn headed for the van they were in before.

" Hey, Kitty, we're taking my car." Kaitlyn turned to Michelle, who was standing in front of a VW beetle that matched her room. " It's customized."

" No kidding Micky." Kaitlyn said getting in. Michelle put on a pair of sunglasses and handed Kaitlyn a pair.

" Oh, Micky, be forewarned, my grandparents are insane."

" So it's hereditary."

* * *

A/N wow, I got done with this soon than I thought. Well then ignore the stuff I said about the getting this out late.

Reviewers –

Phantomfandannylover – well, it's a matter of… who am I kidding? I have no idea, but the way I figure it, it's how I want this! So it's going to be like that. WAIT I've got it, I'm not going to tell you what I got, cause it'll be a surprise!

Riverfox – yeah, but for the fic to work Danny and Sam divorce. This story is about them getting their powers, but at the end Sam and Danny will get together, but I'm going to make a sequel about the two families getting together, Katie and Shell's friends trying to cope with the twin deal. Then more ghosts! They went to different middle school, Kaitlyn went to Casper middle, and Michelle went to Fairfield middle. Well, after I put that I got a small load of reviews, but it's better than nothing! Yay! Popcorn shrimp! The irony of it all, the last thing to bounce off my head was some pamphlet on headache medicines I got like, forever ago. Its cause I was getting headaches all the time, turns out it was cause I was listening to headphones at night, but you don't care do you? Wow, that's long.

Cutieanimelover – like I said wait for the end! I read the new story, it's funny! I also read and reviewed the update on Ur other fic!

Phantomgirl515 – well, I didn't know that, cool. As you should already know they are both actually Danny and Sam's daughters. This will only have Danny and Sam romance; the sequel will have romance for the twins. And interesting outburst, my friend Briar does the same kind of outburst. Saturday the 25th. That was a Willie outburst, cool!

Mxbojangles – you're the second person to say that, and two people suggested to do that! Well, cool, unless you don't like that movie, in which case, I'm sorry, but you said it was cute, so never mind. Hang on, got to catch up with my sentence. Okay, I'm good now.

Well, I'll work on the next chapter at the mansion. I'll try to get it up by Monday at the latest. That means Monday the 27 I think.

Until next time,  
Lessi! (Aka the ferret menace)


	6. Jack and Maddie

Hey everyone! I did write at my grandma's friend's house! I came up with this! Sorry if it's short, but I thought it was a good place to end it!

Chapter 6

Kaitlyn jumped out of the car the second Michelle parked.

" Come on!" she said urging her twin out of the car.

" Slow the adrenaline down Kitty. No need to rush." Michelle said getting out of the car and heading for the front door.

" No need to rush? Our parents could be dead or worse! Why not hurry?"

" What's worse than death?" Michelle asked.

" Never mind. Come on." Kaitlyn rang the doorbell. Maddie answered.

" Yes?"

" Hi grandma."

" Kaitlyn! Darling come in. that's this?" she asked looking at Michelle.

" That's my friend Micky." Michelle looked at Kaitlyn, who shrugged.

" JACK!" Maddie yelled. Jack Fenton came running in.

" What's going on? Is it a ghost?" jack pulled out the Fenton Peeler.

" No Jack, it's Kaitlyn and her little friend Micky."

" Hello." Jack said turning to leave, looking a little disappointed.

" Micky's interested in ghost, and is thinking of being a ghost hunter someday." Kaitlyn said. Jack turned back, his eyes lit up. He put an arm around a very scared Michelle, leading her towards the living room.

" Really? Well come this way. Maddie and I will tell you everything we know." Michelle looked back at Kaitlyn.

' You are dead' she mouthed. Kaitlyn smiled and snuck toward the basement.

* * *

Kaitlyn loaded up. She grabbed a bunch of ecto-blasters and traps. She stopped in front of a cylinder canister.

" Fenton thermos?" she read. " Well, we might want a hot drink." She shoved the thermos in the bag. Then smiled to herself.

" I should let her suffer a bit more." Then Kaitlyn began messing with other things.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kaitlyn finally showed up. Michelle looked bored out of her mind.

" Then we hit him with-"

" Grandpa, Micky and I have to go now."

" Aww… I was telling her about the ghost boy, Inviso-Bill." Kaitlyn smiled.

" Sorry Grandpa. We've got homework." She grabbed Michelle's arm and dragged her to the door.

" Yeah, high school's hell." Michelle called. Maddie looked slightly appalled at the girl's language before Kaitlyn pulled Michelle through the door.

" Come on Micky." Kaitlyn said.

" I hate you so, so, so, so much." Michelle said getting in the car.

" You love me and you know it."

" Do not."

" Whatever, and what was with the cussing in front of my grandparents?"

" My mom doesn't really care, to her they're just words that the government put a 'no-no' on. So she encourages me to use them. STICK IT TO THE MAN!" she shouted

" Is Sam really that weird?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Yep."

" So it's hereditary."

* * *

A/N there! It's short, but the next chapter is going to be Danny and Sam fluff! I know how fun that is, just remember, Danny doesn't have powers and Skulker doesn't consider Sam a threat. I'm happy!

Reviewers!

Riverfox – you care? Yeah! Yes, popcorn shrimp is yummy! I love ferret's too, I have a ferret, Killer is actually my ferret. We also have a billion and a half other pets, guinea pigs, hamsters, birds, dogs, cats, a chinchilla, reptiles, fish, we are pet people. Yes I thought of it as I wrote the ferret scene. Well hopefully you'll read this before you leave, and don't worry, it should be here when you come back!

Phantomfandannylover - yes, ferrets ROCK! I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow, I need a break for the rest of today. (I'll probley end up starting the next chapter at midnight watch me! Not literally.)

ROSECAT – cool! I LOVE caffeine! I drank like three soda's last night, plus large ocean water from Sonics!

Damn! Fanfiction is doing construction! Now I have to wait! I'll put this up as soon as possible I swear! Now it won't let me sign in! GRR! It keeps saying invalid password! I know I'm using the right password! they changed my password! how rude is that! well now i can update!


	7. FLUFFY! Danny and Sam!

Okay so I lied, I started this at eleven, but it was midnight somewhere. I have that really old really weir song 'whatever happened to Eddie?' stuck in my head right now, and it's annoying. Well, I HAD to write this fluff! Keep in mind, this is happening while the girls are driving around, and they ARE practicing with their powers, I just don't feel like writing that, though I may add in little pieces of the trying to figure them out!

Chapter 7

" Ugh." Danny moaned sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to see Sam staring at him worriedly.

" Danny!" she said running over to him and throwing her arms around him

" Sam! What's going on?" He asked hugging her close.

" We were attacked by Skulker. He-" Danny began looking around wildly.

" Where are the girls? Are they all right? What did Skulker do to them?"

" Danny! They're fine, I think. I threw Kaitlyn the keys to the van."

" Kaitlyn can't drive!" Danny exclaimed holding Sam at arms length. Then they sat against the wall.

" Danny! Stop interrupting me! Kaitlyn threw them to Michelle and I've been teaching Michelle to drive." Danny let out a sigh of relief.

" Well now what?"

" We sit. Skulker won't kill us. He's evil, either he's going to force us to watch him kill the girls or vise versa. So we have time to come up with a plan." Sam said.

" How can you be so calm? Our daughter's are in danger."

" Danny, Michelle can take care of herself, I made sure of that, and Kaitlyn is her twin, she'll protect her, I think. Does Kaitlyn like furry rodents?"

" What? I don't think so." Sam smiled.

" Well, Kaitlyn might not be really happy right now."

" Why?"

" Well, Michelle more than likely drove them to our house, and Michelle has a ferret. She's in love with that ferret. She has a soft spot for little furry animals."

" Katie isn't into rodents, though she likes dogs."

" That's nothing. Michelle wants a pet raccoon. I told her there's no such thing but she said she'd figure it out."

" Sam, you know that question Kaitlyn asked before we were attacked? What are we going to do now? Well, what will we do? The girls will have a problem pretending the other doesn't exist, and they know about their powers now."

" Well, I was thinking, maybe, since the girls are already grown, you and Kaitlyn could move in with us. We can both go to work, so that will take care of the independence problem. The girls already go to the same school, so they won't change. Unless you've changed jobs you'll be closer to work. We have plenty of room and I've needed a reason to redecorate and rearrange things. We also have room for a dog."

" Well, do you have two extra rooms?" Danny asked.

" Would we need two?" Sam asked scooting closer to Danny. Danny smiled, getting the feeling he always got when he was younger and around her.

" Sam why did we break up in the first place?"

" No, don't even mention that. It's the past." Sam said as Danny put his arms around her.

" Yeah you're right."

" I know." Sam said snuggling into his chest. Danny laughed.

" Sam." She looked up. " I love you."

" I love you too." Their faces came closer and closer together and then… BAM Skulker kicked the door open, Kaitlyn in hand.

* * *

A/N did I mention that this is going on while the girls are carrying out their plan? Well, it is. I'm proud, I finished this at12 32 AM!

Reviewer (I'm not upset at the 1 review, I got this chapter up sooner than expected.)

Mzbojangles - OHMIGOSH! I just realized I got ur name wrong last time! I am SO sorry! I blame the system! Anyhoo, cool, I like the movie too! Thanks, I like when people say nice things like that. Finally, here you go. Hot of the press…er, computer.


	8. a kinda lame battle, curse you FM

OHMIGOSH! I am SO sorry! I havn't been updating as much as I used to! Though it's not that bad. But I found this other cool site, and was working on joining this group writing a fic together. It's harder than it sounds trust me. Well here it is, chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Okay, we've practiced, Amity Park is missing a few trees, but we practiced, now to get to the good part." Michelle said excitedly, getting into her car. Kaitlyn got in, looking paler than she started. For two reasons, one, she was the bait, two, Michelle had horrible aim.

They drove to a random area and Kaitlyn got out of the car and began to wander around. Michelle went intangible and hid in the bushes, just in case. Though while Kaitlyn was better with blast, and defense, Michelle was all about the invisibility and offense. They realized it was good that Kaitlyn was bait because she could blast her way out of it.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Silver man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kaitlyn, who screamed, and fought. She, of course, wasn't really trying but she couldn't just stand there. Skulker trapped her in a net and flew off. Michelle hot on his tail.

He took Kaitlyn and Michelle, though he didn't know it, to a certain house. A house with a funny thing on the roof and a sign screaming Fenton Works. Michelle's eyes widened as she followed skulker to the basement and into the Ghost portal. She followed him through doors and all that other stuff until they came to an island. The group went into a building in the middle of the island, down to a hall of holding chambers, and to the end. Skulker opened the door and threw Kaitlyn in. both girls were shocked to find their parents' faces centimeters away from each other's. The adult blushed and skulker smirked.

" One brat down one to go. Just have to wait for the dumb one-"

" HA! Michelle cried from her hiding place, then as an after thought, "NOW!" she screamed and Kaitlyn blasted Skulker with her ecto blasts. Michelle pulled out a weapon from the pack and blasted him from the other side. Her gun ran out of power and she rummaged for another.

" A thermos?" she asked Kaitlyn, who was still blasting, but losing power. Danny's eyes widened.

" Throw it here!" he called. Michelle did. He turned it on and blasted it a skulker. The giant ghost was sucked into the thermos. Then the family ran out.

" Great, beat the boss, now we have henchmen." Michelle said.

" Do you have your powers?" Kaitlyn asked Danny while glaring at the downer.

" No, but they're starting to come back." Danny said clinching his fists.

" good, you'll need them." Michelle said as the henchmen began to surrond them.

A/N that was short. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry the fight wasn't that great, I'm not good at action scenes. Well, next they take on the henchmen!

Reviewers

Riverfox – I'm sorry I didn't get to you before! I didn't have ur review in my in box. I'm glad you got to review, that's why I put it out as fast as I could. Yes, I wuv my chinchilla, Armando, my sister named him. Yes, poor michelle, mean Kaitlyn, and no, danny's parents are as clueless as ever! Yay cluelessness! They are driving, but I never said it was legal, they're fourteen. I pick the food, I'm starving!

Phantomfandannylover – I had to put it. and nice way to word it, ruin the moment with an annoying person. Funny!

ROSECAT – who doesn't like caffine! Caffine is fun! Caffine's my friend! Sugar rocks too!

Mzbojangles – thankies for being so understanding! You rock! Jolly rancher for you! I gots a BIG bag!

Just plain insane – yeah, I like it too, that why I did it! I'm glad they'd be thankful!

Dannyphantomrocsmysocs – thankies! I will!

There! And if I end up getting real serious, I'm sorry, the other story is ful of people that take their story really seriously! Though the one I've been talking to is nice! Well, I'll get the next Chappie up soon.


	9. a battle, a conclusion and a surprise

Okay, I'm sorry about the wait, I've been working with my other fic on another site, I got into GP-ers! I barely made the dead line so I'm happy. I'll try to update this more often, but now that I think about it, this might be the last chapter! If not the next one will! But never fear I'm making a sequel. So this will be a three-piece fic!

Chapter 9

" Danny, if you wanted to impress me you would get back your powers and help us NOW!" Michelle cried as her and Kaitlyn battled the henchmen. Danny could feel his strength returning. Until finally…

" I'm going ghost!" then his signature blue rings appeared, his eyes turned green and his hair went white.

" Why can't we do that?" Michelle shouted to Kaitlyn.

" Because we haven't tried!" Kaitlyn shouted back and shout another ecto-blast. Then a blast hit her in the back.

" AAHHH!" she cried collapsing. Danny's eyes glowed brighter and he attacked anything and everything that didn't have black hair, excluding himself. Until he wore himself out. Michelle was the only one standing.

" I am so going down!" she squeaked. Then she finally began blasting, as opposed to Hand-to-hand combat. She ended up hitting a mirror, which reflected it to a window, to anther mirror, and well, it bounced all over the room until it finally hit a wall. While the blast was richoting it hit Henchmen and there were only two left. Michelle closed her eyes and blasted in their general direction.

'BOOM' one blast hit, the other got a couch, causing it to explode. The group took that time and ran away. They made their way out of the ghost zone.

* * *

" Mom? Dad?" Danny called as they walked up the stairs. Maddie and Jack had gone to a Ghost Hunters Convention for the rest of the night. They all breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to the lot where Michelle's car was.

" So you drove everywhere?" Sam asked on the way home.

" Well, it's not like we could walk, or ride our bikes." Michelle said to her mother.

" Why not?" Danny asked.

" I don't own a bike." Michelle said shrugging. Kaitlyn stared at her twin.

" You have a car, but not a bike?"

" I'm not the kind to do physical things." Michelle said shrugging.

" Well, let's stop by a restaurant, then we'll go to the Manson house and talk about… well everything." Danny said.

" Why the Manson house?" Kaitlyn asked.

" It's bigger." Everyone in the house said shrugging.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later everyone sat around the Manson's kitchen table with a plate of popcorn shrimp in front of them (that's for you Riverfox, for not caring about the review thing).

" So, what are we going to do?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Well, Danny and I talked about it, and, if it's okay with you girls, we think Kaitlyn and Danny should move in here, and we'll be one big family again." Sam said looking at her daughters cautiously.

" Are you two going to get remarried?" the girls asked. Danny and Sam blushed.

" W-why do you ask?" Danny asked.

" I don't know Kitty, they looked pretty cozy in that holding cell." Michelle said leaning toward Danny and nudging him with her elbow. " Trying to put the moves on my mom huh?" Danny blushed even harder as the twins laughed.

" Maybe, we will get remarried, but if we do you two will not be allowed to make fun of us for it." Sam said.

" Micky, I don't seem to recall us making fun of them for it!" Kaitlyn said, laughing.

" AAHH!" Danny cried jumping up.

" What's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

" Something furry just touched my leg." Michelle bent down and came up with Killer in her hands.

"It's just Killer." She said stroking the ferret. Danny stared at it then began petting it. Michelle put the Ferret back down.

" So it's settled? You two are moving in?" she asked, going for more shrimp. Danny smiled.

" I guess so."

* * *

Two weeks later Kaitlyn Stood outside of her freshly furnished bedroom. Her walls were pastel pink, blue and lavender. Michelle had also taken the chance to redo her room in green, blue and purple.

" Kitty, come look at this." Michelle whispered. The two girls crept down the hallway and stared into the living room. Danny was there with Sam.

" Sam, I love you with all my heart. Now more than ever." Danny started, then got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. " Will you marry me, again?" Sam looked on the verge of tears.

" Yes! Yes Danny I will marry you again!" Danny stood up and hugged her. Then they kissed.

" YES!" they broke off to see the girls in the hallway doing a victory dance.

" What are you so happy about?" Sam asked.

" You're getting married! Now we have an excuse to get out of school!" Michelle cried.

" And our parents are together!" Kaitlyn said. They ran over and hugged them.

'This is the perfect family.' Sam thought. 'It can't get any better.'

* * *

A/N okay, that was a cheesy ending, and Riverfox, I put in popcorn shrimp. I hope you're happy

Now review replies

Danyphantomrocsmysocs – that's what happens. Thank you, I'm glad you love it!

Mzbojangles – thanks, and you're welcome.

Phantomgirl515 – thank you!

Riverfox – thanks (I rock), I did understand it, don't know why I put that, it just seemed like something Michelle would say. Thanks, and no prob, it never occurred to me to put in their ages. And yummy! Like you, you send food!

Okay people! Lets get to thirty reviews on this story! Only need four! This is it! The last chapter! Watch out of the sequel! And Two Shall Meet part 2, A Living Nightmare!


End file.
